Komediantka/XI
}} Sezon się skończył. Cabiński wyjeżdżał do Płocka z zupełnie nowym towarzystwem, bo mu Topolski zabrał najlepsze siły, a reszta rozpierzchła się po różnych towarzystwach. W cukierni na Nowym Świecie Krzykiewicz, który zerwał z Ciepiszewskim, zakładał swoje towarzystwo. Stanisławski także organizował małą działówkę. Topolski już montował swoje towarzystwo na Lublin. Teatrzyki cisza zaległa śmiertelna. Sceny były pozabijane deskami, garderoby i wejścia pozamykane na głucho, na werandach stały połamane krzesła i rupiecie. Liście drzew leciały na ziemię, a strzępy afiszów ostatnich szeleściły smutnie na wietrze. Sezon się skończył. Nikt już tutaj nie zaglądał, bo wędrowne ptactwo zabierało się do odlotu, tylko Janka siłą przyzwyczajenia przychodziła jeszcze, spoglądała przez chwilę na pustki i powracała. Cabińska napisała do niej list bardzo serdecznie zapraszając ją do siebie. Poszła. Pakowano się już do drogi. Ogromne kufry i kosze stały na środku pokojów, pełno najrozmaitszych utensyliów scenicznych razem z materacami i siennikami leżało na podłodze, cały kram obozowego życia uderzył ją na wstępie. W pokoju Cabińskiej nie zastała już ani wieńców, ani mebli, ani pawilonu z łóżkiem; nagie ściany świeciły tynkiem, poodbijanym w pośpiesznym zdejmowaniu obrazów i wyrywaniu haków. Długi kosz stał na środku i niania, spocona z wysiłku, pakowała w niego garderobę Pepy. Cabińska, z papierosem w ustach, dyrygowała pakowaniem i krzyczała ciągle na dzieci tarzające się z uciechą po materacach i słomie rozrzuconej przy pakach. Przywitała Jankę z przesadną serdecznością. – Taki tu kurz, że nie do zniesienia. Niech tylko niania ostrożnie pakuje, żeby nie pognieść bardzo sukien. Chodźmy na ulicę – powiedziała ubierając się w okrycie i kapelusz. Pociągnęła Jankę do tej swojej cukierni i tam przy czekoladzie zaczęła Jankę przepraszać za męża. – Niech mi pani wierzy, że dyrektor był tak wtedy rozdrażniony, że nie wiedział wprost, co mówi. Nic dziwnego, stara się, zastawia własne rzeczy, byle towarzystwu na niczym nie zbywało, a tu mu taki Topolski robi kawały i rozbija towarzystwo. To święty straciłby cierpliwość i zresztą sam Topolski powiedział mu, że pani jedzie z nimi. Janka nic nie odpowiedziała, bo było jej to zupełnie obojętnym, ale kiedy Cabińska powiedziała jej, że już po południu wyjeżdżają do Płocka i niech natychmiast idzie spakować rzeczy, bo furmanki zaraz po nią przyjadą, odpowiedziała stanowczo: – Dziękuję za życzliwość dyrektorowej, ale nie pojadę. Cabińska prawie nie wierzyła swoim uszom i zawołała zdumiona: – Już się pani zaangażowałaś! i do kogo? – Nigdzie, ale nie będę się angażować. – Jak to! rzucasz pani scenę? pani, co masz przyszłość przed sobą! – Nagrałam się już dosyć – odpowiedziała z goryczą. – Niechże mi pani nie wymawia, przecież to pierwszy rok pani na scenie, nigdzie by pani nie dali ról wielkich od razu. – O! już się nie będę starać o nie. – A ja sobie uplanowałam, że w Płocku będzie pani mieszkać razem z nami, to i dla pani lżej by było, i moje dziewczątko mogłoby więcej na tym skorzystać. Niechże się pani namyśli, już ja pani zaręczam, że i role będzie pani dostawać. – Nie, nie! Mam dosyć nędzy, a już mi brak zupełny sił do znoszenia jej dalej i zresztą nie mogę, nie mogę – odpowiedziała cicho, ze łzami w oczach, bo ta propozycja błysnęła przed nią, niby światłem, lepszą przyszłością i zbudziła na chwilę dawny zapał i marzenia o tryumfach, ale zaraz jej na myśl przyszedł stan obecny i te cierpienia, jakie by ją musiały spotkać z tego powodu, więc jeszcze mocniej dodała: – Nie mogę, nie mogę! – Ale łez powstrzymać nie mogła, płynęły cichym strumieniem po twarzy, aż się Cabińska przysunęła bliżej i szepnęła ze szczerym współczuciem: – Na Boga, co pani jest? Niech mi pani powie, może się co zaradzi. Na odpowiedź Janka zarumieniła się słabo, uścisnęła jej mocno rękę i śpiesznie wyszła z cukierni. Dusiły ją łzy, dusiło ją życie. Stanisławski przyszedł zaraz do niej i namawiał do wyjazdu ze sobą na małą prowincję. Zakładał towarzystwo z ośmiu do dziesięciu osób, na działy. Oddawał Jance pierwsze role amantek i gorąco opowiadał o powodzeniu pewnym w powiatowych miastach. Wyliczał, kogo angażował, sama młodzież, adepci i adeptki, pełno sił, zapału i talentu, i obiecywał sobie, że ich poprowadzi śladem prawdziwej sztuki, że to będzie prawie szkoła dramatyczna i on będzie ich nauczycielem i ojcem prawdziwym, który stworzy z tych ludzi prawdziwych artystów, godnych teatru i tradycji jego. Odmówiła mu stanowczo. Podziękowała serdecznie za życzliwość, jaką jej okazywał przez lato, pożegnała się z nim ciepło, jakby na zawsze. Kiedy wyszedł, zapadło w niej postanowienie zakończenia tego wszystkiego. Jeszcze nie powiedziała sobie stanowczo – umrę! jeszcze, gdyby jej ktoś powiedział, że myśli o tym, zaprzeczyłaby szczerze, ale już ta myśl i chęć tkwiła w głębi nieświadomej mózgu. Wiedziała, kiedy Cabińscy odjeżdżają, i poszła na przystań statków parowych. Stała na moście i patrzyła na nich, jak odpływali, na szare fale Wisły, z pluskiem bijące o przyczółki, na zamglone jesiennymi mgłami przestrzenie i taki ją smutek i żal okropny przejął, że ruszyć się i oderwać od wody nie mogła. Noc się robiła, a ona wciąż stała zapatrzona przed siebie; szeregi latarń nadbrzeżnych wykwitały z cieniów niby złotawe kwiaty i kładły świetlane i drżące plamy na ruchomej, zielonawej powierzchni wody, szum i gwar miasta wrzał za nią głucho, dorożki przelatywały przez most z hałasem, dzwonki tramwajów biły ustawicznie, tłumy przechodniów przesuwały się ze śmiechem; czasem piosnka z echem doleciała albo skoczne dźwięki katarynki, to ciepły powiew wiatru lub surowa woń toni, i biło w nią to wszystko odbijając się jak od wypolerowanego głazu. Woda w głębi mieniła się coraz dziwniej, czerniała, ale w tej czarności przewijały się chwilami błyski, płomienie czerwone, smugi fioletu i żółtawe niby ból promieniowania. Tam było jakieś życie lepsze i pełniejsze, bo fale szemrały tak radośnie, rozbijały się o przyczółki i o bulwary kamienne i jakby z chichotem szału łączyły się zaraz, mieszały, piętrzyły jedna na drugą i płynęły dalej. Słyszała prawie ich śmiech swobodny i nawoływania, i głosy radości potężnej. – Co pani tutaj robi? Drgnęła, wolno się odwracając. Stała przed nią Wolska i ciekawie a niespokojnie patrzyła się na nią. – Nic, patrzyłam – odpowiedziała cicho. – Chodź pani, tu niezdrowe powietrze – mówiła biorąc ją pod ramię, bo zobaczyła w jej oczach przygasłych myśl samobójczą. Janka pozwoliła się zabrać i dopiero na Zjeździe zapytała się cicho: – Pani nie wyjechała? – Nie mogłam. Widzi pani, mój Janek znowu gorzej chory. Doktor zabronił mi go poruszyć z łóżeczka i wierzę, bo mogłoby go to dobić – szeptała smutnie. – Musiałam zostać, cóż, przecież go do szpitala nie oddam. Jeżeli już na to przyjdzie, to umrzemy oboje, ale ja go nie opuszczę. Doktor mi jeszcze robi nadzieję, że to przejdzie. Janka patrzyła się z dziwnym uczuciem na jej twarz wyszarzaną, a pełną blasków głębokiej miłości. Wyglądała jak nędzarka w swoim ciemnym, poplamionym płaszczyku, w sukni szarej, wystrzępionej u dołu; kapelusz miała ryżowy i czarne, pocerowane rękawiczki na rękach, i rudą od deszczów parasolkę, ale przez tę nędzę świeciła niby słońce miłość dla dziecka. Nie widziała nic i na nic nie zważała, bo wszystko nie miało dla niej żadnego znaczenia, co się tylko nie tyczyło jej dziecka. Janka szła obok niej przypatrując się z podziwem tej kobiecie. Znała jej historię. Była to córka zamożnej i inteligentnej rodziny, zakochała się w aktorze czy w teatrze i wstąpiła na scenę, i chociaż ją później kochanek rzucił, chociaż ją nędza jadła i poniżenie, nie mogła oderwać się od teatru, a teraz całą swoją miłość i wszystkie nadzieje skupiła na dziecku, które jej od wiosny ciężko chorowało. – Skąd ona bierze siły? – myślała. – Co pani teraz robi? Wolska drgnęła, rumieniec słaby przeleciał po jej wynędzniałej twarzy i usta zatrzęsły się boleśnie. – Śpiewam... cóż miałam robić, żyć przecież muszę i Janka muszę leczyć, muszę... choć mi jest wstyd okropnie, ale muszę. Ach! los mój, los! – jęknęła ze skargą. – Kiedy nic nie wiem. – Nie rozumiała, dlaczego się wstydzi śpiewać. – Bo widzi pani, panno Janino, zostanie to przy pani, dobrze? – błagała ze łzami. – Ale daję pani słowo, zresztą komuż ja powiem, alboż nie sama jestem? – Śpiewam w restauracji na Podwalu – powiedziała prędko i cicho Wolska. – W restauracji! – szepnęła Janka, aż przystając na trotuarze ze zdziwienia. – Co miałam robić? Niech pani powie, co? Trzeba przecież jeść i mieszkać gdzieś... Czymże miałam zarobić, przecież ja nawet szyć nie umiem. Umiałam w domu trochę grać na fortepianie, trochę mówić po francusku, ale przecież tym i grosza nie zarobię. Znalazłam w kurierze ogłoszenie, że potrzeba śpiewaczki – poszłam i śpiewam. Płacą mi rubla dziennie, życie i... ale... – płacz zatamował jej głos, chwyciła rękę Janki i ścisnęła ją gorączkowo. Janka odpłaciła jej równym uściśnieniem i szły w milczeniu. – Chodź pani ze mną, będzie mi trochę lżej, dobrze? Janka zgodziła się chętnie. Weszły do restauracji "Pod Mostem" na Podwalu. Był to długi i wąski ogródek z kilkunastu mizernymi drzewkami. Przy wejściu zaraz była studnia. Parkan z lewej strony, pomalowany wapnem, rozgraniczał od sąsiedniej posesji, w której musiał być skład drzewa, bo przez ogrodzenie wyglądały całe stosy bali i desek. Kilka naftowych latarń słabo oświetlało placyk. Kilkadziesiąt stolików białych, o blatach z drzewa pokostowanego, i przy nich trzy razy większa ilość krzeseł, ledwie z gruba ociosanych, stanowiło umeblowanie tej letniej restauracji. Mała parterowa oficyna i szczyt domu sąsiedniego zamykały prawą stronę; a na wprost mury nie tynkowane, pocięte zakratowanymi okienkami, brudne, wznosiły się wysoką ścianą; były to tyły pałacu, dawniej Kochanowskich, stojącego na rogu Miodowej i Kapitulnej. Przy parkanie maleńka estrada, osłonięta daszkiem płóciennym, z dwóch stron otwarta na publiczność, tworzyła rodzaj niszy, wybitej niebieskim, ordynarnym papierem w srebrne gwiazdy. Naftowe kinkiety z boku kopciły brudnym światłem nad jakimś muzykiem, który w zatłuszczonym surducie, z siwą brodą w nieładzie tłukł klawiaturę nędznego fortepianu z automatycznym ruchem ramion i głowy. Ogródek był zapełniony publicznością staromiejską i rzemieślniczą. Przecisnęły się przez tłok do tej oficynki, w której był pokój do ubierania się występujących, przedzielony czerwonym kretonem na dwie garderoby, męską i damską. – Ja już czekam! – zabrzmiał jakiś schrypnięty, pijacki głos spoza zasłony. – Może pan swoje zaczynać, zaraz przyjdę – odpowiedziała Wolska, gorączkowo ubierając się w jakiś dziwaczny, czerwony kostium. W parę minut była już gotową do występu. Janka wyszła za nią i usiadła na wprost estrady. Wolska, rozgorączkowana pośpiechem, zapinając jeszcze ostatnie guziki i haftki ukazała się na estradzie, długim ukłonem witając publiczność. Muzykant uderzył w żółte klawisze i wraz rozległ się śpiew: :Raz na pniu między dębami :Siedziały sobie turkawki :I nie wiem, dla jakiej zabawki :Całowały się dziobkami. Brzmiała stara, sentymentalna piosnka z Krakowiaków i górali, przerywana tylko częstymi brawami, stukiem kufli, brzękiem talerzy, trzaskaniem drzwi i strzałami w strzelnicy. Latarnie rozsiewały jakieś mętne, brudne światło; dziewczyny w białych fartuchach, z pełnymi rękami kufli, przesuwały się pomiędzy stolikami, liczyły głośno należność, rzucały z brzękiem resztę, wdzięczyły się do pijących i cyniczne rzucały uwagi i odpowiedzi zaczepiającym je... Śmiechy rubaszne, dowcipy grube, żarty rynsztokowe wypryskiwały niby race i odpowiadał im zaraz szeroki, bezmyślny śmiech. Publiczność wyrażała swoje zadowolenie ze śpiewu krzykiem, wybijaniem taktu laskami i stukaniem kuflami. Chwilowo wiatr zupełnie pokrywał śpiew albo z szumem zginał nędzne drzewka i siał pożółkłymi liśćmi na głowy i na estradę. :Raz nam się krówka ganiała śpiewała dalej Wolska. Jej czerwony, hecarski strój, głęboko wycięty na piersiach, odrzynał się jaskrawą plamą z niebieskiego tła głębi i doskonale uwydatniał chudą, grubo malowaną twarz, oczy wpadnięte i podsinione, rysy ostre niby trupia twarz głodomora. Kołysała się ciężkim ruchem w takt piosenki: :Taka mnie miłość przejęła – :Żem Stacha czule ścisnęła. Głos się rozlegał głucho i wlewał niby warczenie w ten gwar pijacki knajpy. Śmiechy brutalne zrywały się ostrymi, przenikającymi gamami, te brawa, wyrzucane przepitymi gardzielami niedzielnej publiczności, przerywane czkawką, strzelały głuchą, chrapliwą wrzawą ku estradzie razem z krwawymi szyderstwami, jakich nie szczędzono śpiewaczce. Ale ona nic nie słyszała, śpiewała obojętna na wszystko i zimna; wyrzucała z siebie śpiew, słowa, mimikę, z automatycznością zahipnotyzowanej, tylko chwilami szukała wzroku Janki i jakby błagała o litość. Janka bladła i siniała na przemian, nie mogąc już wytrwać w tej przesyconej alkoholem atmosferze i w tym zgiełku pijackim, który ją przenikał wstrętem i obrzydzeniem. Umrzeć raczej – myślała. O nie, nie umiałaby bawić tej publiczności, plunęłaby jej w oczy i sama siebie spoliczkowała, a potem – choćby do Wisły! Wolska skończyła piosenkę, a ten jej partner, wystrojony w kostium krakowski, obchodził pijących z nutami w ręku. Uwagi, mrożące cynizmem i brutalną szczerością, rzucano mu w twarz; uśmiechał się tępym uśmiechem nałogowego pijaka, ściągał nerwowo usta i kłaniał się pokornie za te dziesiątki, które mu rzucano na nuty. Wolska z przymkniętymi oczami stała obok fortepianu, skubała nerwowo złoty galon u stanika i z lękiem, bolesnym natężeniem obliczała w duszy ilość miedziaków, które położył razem z nutami obok niej. Grajek uderzył znowu w klawisze i zaczęli teraz już we dwoje śpiewać jakieś komiczne kuplety, przeplatane rodzajem krakowiaka, którego tańczyli prawie sennie. Janka zaledwie się doczekała końca i nie mówiąc nic o wrażeniu, jakie wynosiła z tej knajpy, pożegnała się z Wolską i uciekła prawie z tego ogródka, od tej publiczności i od tego poniżenia. Cały dzień następny nie wychodziła zupełnie z mieszkania, nie jedząc nic i nic prawie nie myśląc; leżała na łóżku i patrzyła w sufit bezmyślnie, wodząc oczami za ostatnią muchą, co się włóczyła senna i na pół martwa. Sowińska przyszła wieczorem, usiadła na kufrze i szorstko bez wstępu powiedziała: – Mieszkanie już wynajęte, więc jutro niech sobie pani idzie z Bogiem, a że się nam należy piętnaście rubli, to wszystkie łachy zatrzymam, jak mi pani wróci, oddam dopiero. – Dobrze – odpowiedziała Janka i patrzyła się na nią obojętnie, jakby to była rzecz najzwyklejsza. – Dobrze, pójdę sobie z Bogiem! – dodała ciszej i podniosła się z łóżka. – Pani tam sobie radę da, prawda? Jeszcze powozem będzie pani zajeżdżać do mnie, co? – mówiła Sowińska i brzydki, nienawistny ogień drgał w jej okrągłych oczach. – Dobrze – powtórzyła znowu Janka i zaczęła chodzić po pokoju. Sowińska, nie mogąc się doczekać jakiej bądź odpowiedzi, wyszła. – To i po wszystkim! – szepnęła Janka głucho, i myśl o śmierci wyłoniła się już świadomie i jaśniała przyciągająco. – Co to jest śmierć? Zapomnienie, zapomnienie! – odpowiedziała sobie głośno, przystając i topiąc wzrok w jakichś głębiach mrocznych, które się otwierały przed nią. – Tak, zapomnienie! Tak, zapomnienie! – powtarzała wolno i siedziała długo, bez ruchu, wpatrzona w płomień lampy. Noc szła wolno, dom przycichał, światła kolejno gasły w długich szeregach okien, milczenie zalegało coraz głębsze, aż wszystko utonęło w jakimś spokoju sennym, tylko w bramie dźwięczał kiedy niekiedy dzwonek, a z ulicy dochodził turkot dorożek. Szarzało już i świt zaczął z wolna rozbielać przestrzenie i wyłaniać z siebie słabe zarysy dachów, kiedy ocknęła i obejrzała się po pokoju, poczuła się zupełnie zdeterminowaną, porwała się z krzesła i pchana jakąś myślą, która jej oczy dziwnym rozświeciła ogniem, szła prędko ku drzwiom, ale trzask klamki, którą przycisnęła, przeniknął ją takim dziwnym, ostrym strachem, że zadygotała, oparła się o futrynę i dyszała przez chwilę ciężko, wreszcie po cichu ściągnęła buciki z nóg i już śmiało, ale z największą ostrożnością przeszła przedpokój i znalazła się w dużym pokoju, przylegającym do kuchni, w którym jadano i który służył za pracownię w dzień, a sypialnię uczennic w nocy. Ogarnęło ją duszne, okropnie ciężkie powietrze. Z wyciągniętymi rękami i powstrzymanym oddechem posunęła się ku kuchni tak wolno, że się jej wydał ten czas całą wiecznością. Przystawała na chwilę i opanowując drżenie, to okropne drżenie, słuchała głośnych oddechów i sapań śpiących i znowu szła zaciskając zęby z jakąś rozpaczliwą siłą. Pot wysiłku i strachu zalewał jej oczy, a wolne i niezmiernie bolesne bicie serca czuła prawie w gardle. Drzwi do kuchni były uchylone, przesunęła się przez nie jak cień i potknęła się o łóżko służącej, które stało zaraz przy drzwiach. Zmartwiała z przerażenia i długo stała bez ruchu i bez oddechu, z zawieszonym prawie życiem, ogłupiałym wzrokiem wpijając się w ledwie odczuty w ciemnościach zarys łóżka, ale zbierając cały zapas sił i odwagi poszła śmiało do półek, na których stały rozmaite sprzęty kuchenne – obmacywała je z największą ostrożnością po kolei, aż wreszcie namacała płaską czworokątną flaszeczkę z esencją octową; widziała ją tutaj kilka godzin temu i znalazłszy teraz, tak gwałtownie wyjęła ją spośród innych przedmiotów, że jakaś blaszana pokrywa z brzękiem spadła na podłogę. Janka bezwiednie pochyliła głowę przerażona, bo ten brzęk rozległ się takim echem w jej mózgu, jakby świat się walił na nią. – Kto tam? – zawołała służąca, przebudzona hałasem. – Kto tam?... – powtórzyła głośniej. – To ja... przyszłam się wody napić... – odpowiedziała Janka po długiej chwili zdławionym głosem, nerwowo przyciskając flaszeczkę do piersi. Służąca mruknęła coś niewyraźnie i nie odezwała się już więcej. Janka, jakby gnana przez furie szaleństwa, nie dbając już, czy ją kto usłyszy, czy zbudzi kogo, pobiegła do swojego pokoju, zamknęła się na klucz i dopiero wtedy upadła na pół żywa z wyczerpania, i tak się trzęsła cała, że się jej wydało, że się rozleci; łzy, których nawet nie czuła, zaczęły płynąć strugami po jej twarzy. Sprawiło to jej taką ulgę, że usnęła. Rano Sowińska znowu jej przypomniała wyprowadzkę i najbrutalniej otwierając drzwi przed nią kazała się jej wynosić. Janka ubrała się spiesznie i nie odpowiadając ni słowem wyszła na miasto. Chodziła ulicami czując tylko swoją bezdomność i ten jakiś wir, w którym mózg jej tonął coraz głębiej. Przeszła Nowy Świat, Aleje Ujazdowskie i zatrzymała się dopiero w Łazienkach nad stawem. Drzewa stały obumierające i pożółkłe liście zaścielały złotawym kobiercem drożyny. Cisza dnia jesiennego wisiała w powietrzu, czasem tylko banda wróbli przeleciała ze świergotem albo łabędzie krzyczały żałośnie i długo biły skrzydłami w brudnozieloną toń wody, jakby w aksamit wyszarzany. Wszędzie widać było żółtą, rozkładającą wszystko życie, jesień; gdzie tylko musnęła drzewa, tam liście schły i leciały, trawy czerniały, a ostatnie kwiaty astrów jesiennych schylały martwe główki i ociekały rosą niby łzami pośmiertnymi. – Śmierć – szeptała ściskając tę flaszeczkę, zdobytą w nocy, i usiadła może na tej samej ławce, co na wiosnę, i zdawało się jej, że zasypia z wolna, że myśli jej pełzną, bo świadomość jej zaczynała się rozprzęgać i przestawała już czuć i wiedzieć. Oblatuje z niej wszystko i obumiera jak ta przyroda wkoło niej, co zdawała się także dogasać i dyszeć ostatnim tchnieniem. Rozkosz pełna spokoju i ciszy napełniała jej serce, bo wszystko znikało z pamięci: wszystkie nędze, wszystkie zawody i walki wszystkie zacierały się, bladły i rozpraszały, jakby wypijane przez to blade, jesienne słońce, co nad parkiem wisiało; nie, ona ich nigdy nie przechodziła, ona nigdy nic nie czuła i nie cierpiała nigdy... Wydało się jej, że robi się taką małą, taką nikłą, jak to kolisko wody rozbite piersią łabędzią, co się rozpłaszczy zaraz, co już nawet ginie w niedostrzegalnym drganiu, że się jakoś zawinęła w sobie i zmniejsza się, kurczy, że jest jak ten liść zawieszony na kolcach drutu ogrodzenia, który szemrze niedosłyszalnie, drży i zaraz się przeważy, i zaraz go ten lekki powiew wiatru strąci tam... w przepaść... w śmierć... To znowu, że się rozstrzępia niby ta pajęcza przędza, co omotała trawniki, co lśniącymi strzępami płynie w powietrzu; że się rozciąga w takie pasma, we włókna coraz subtelniejsze i przestaje już czuć, rozmotana w nieskończonościach. To ją ogromnie rozrzewniło, dziwna dla siebie samej czułość przepełniła jej serce łzami żalu. – Jaka ja biedna!... jaka nieszczęśliwa... – szeptała jakby o kimś innym, którego cierpienia odczuwa i boleje nad nimi okropnie; spazm bólu niewypowiedzianego ściskał jej serce i rozgniatał w męce prawie nieosobistej. Dusza jej tak rozkłada się w agonii, że już teraz nie ma pełnego pojęcia, jakie to nędze ją zmogły? Jakie nieszczęścia rozbiły? Czemu płacze? Kto ona jest? – Śmierć! – powtarza odruchowo i słowo to znajduje nieświadomy a głęboki oddźwięk w jej mózgu i nerwach i wyciska z jej oczów kilka łez zaledwie. Zatrzymała się, nie wiedząc, dlaczego to robi, przed Faunem tańczącym. Deszcze przyciemniły jego kamienne ciało, kędziory włosów, zwinięte niby kwiaty hiacyntu, zrudziały, twarz, pobrużdżona potokami wody, jakby wydłużyła się nieco od wiosny, ale w oczach skrzył się i palił ten sam płomień szyderczy i krzywe nogi tańczyły wciąż zapamiętale. – Ijo! Ijo! Ijo!... – Zdawał się śpiewać i potrząsać fletnią, i śmiać się, i szydzić ze wszystkiego, i podnosić zuchwale do słońca głowę, którą wieńczyły, niby bachancki wieniec, opadłe na nią liście. Patrzyła w niego, ale nic nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć ani nic zrozumieć, poszła. Na Nowym Świecie, w jednym z Chambres–garnies kazała sobie dać numer, atramentu, papieru listowego i kopertę. Gdy jej dostarczono wszystkiego, zamknęła drzwi na klucz i napisała dwa listy: jeden krótki, suchy i jakiś boleśnie ironiczny do ojca, a drugi długi i zupełnie spokojny do Głogowskiego. Zawiadamiała obydwóch o swoim samobójstwie. Zaadresowała jak najdokładniej, z pewną nawet starannością, i położyła na widocznym miejscu. Później najspokojniej wyjęła flaszeczkę z kieszeni, odkorkowała, przyjrzała się pod światło płynowi i nie myśląc już ani się wahając – wypiła do dna... Rozkrzyżowała nagle ręce, w bladosinej twarzy zajaśniał jakiś błysk trwogi, a oczy jakby olśnione próżnią bezmierną, która się przed nią roztoczyła, przymknęły się i upadła na wznak w strasznych bólach, jakie ją porwały. –––– W kilka dni później Kotlicki, powróciwszy z Lublina, gdzie instalował niejako towarzystwo Topolskiego, przeglądał w cukierni pisma i jakimś trafem szczególnym przeczytał w rubryce wypadków następującą wiadomość: SAMOBÓJSTWO AKTORKI We wtorek w Chambres–garnies na Nowym Świecie służba usłyszała jęki, wydobywające się z numeru, który przed godziną zajęła jakaś nieznajoma kobieta, wyłamała drzwi i oczom jej przedstawił się straszny widok. Na ziemi wiła się w bólach młoda i piękna kobieta. Dwa listy, pozostawione przez desperatkę, objaśniły, że jest to niejaka Janina Orłowska, była chórzystka teatru, który pod dyrekcją Cabińskiego dawał w ubiegłym sezonie przedstawienia w teatrzyku NN. Wezwano lekarza, a bezprzytomną odwieziono do szpitala Dzieciątka Jezus. Stan chorej groźny, budzi jednak pewne nadzieje... Orłowska otruła się esencją octową, od której flaszkę znaleziono w numerze. Przyczyna rozpaczliwego kroku niewiadoma. Śledztwo w toku... Kotlicki czytał tę wiadomość kilka razy z rzędu, marszczył się, bladł targał wąsy, znowu czytał, wreszcie zmiął "Kurier" i rzucił go ze złością na ziemię. – Komediantka! Komediantka! .... – szepnął pogardliwie, zagryzając usta. Wolbórka, dn. 15 listopada 1894 r. Komediantka XI